The present invention relates to a storage rack for shoes and more particularly to a shoe storage rack which more efficiently and conveniently store shoes within a closet.
Racks for shoes currently available generally are bulky and tend to use the space within a closet wastefully and inefficiently.
During the past few years a new industry has developed which is devoted to the creation of cabinetry and equipment to maximize the use of space within small areas such as closets. People tend to accumulate articles of clothing including shoes as styles change and the amount of closet space available within homes and apartments has not kept pace with the growth and accumulation of clothing by the buying public.
In addition, the typical closet is provided with a shelf above eye level and a rod underneath to support hangers on which the articles of clothing are placed. When such a closet is filled it will generally be noted that the contents are poorly organized so that the space is used inefficiently. Sometimes cabinets are added to accommodate non-hanging articles such as shoes, sweaters, etc., and such cabinets are generally bulky and tend to occupy the closet space inefficiently.
A number of U.S. patents show the types of cabinets or racks currently available for storing or displaying shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 870,993 discloses a shoe rack with protectors for the shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 904,755 illustrates a rack for moving shoes with provision to prevent the shoes from rubbing against each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,780 describes a display cabinet with adjustable shelves for showing shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,059 discloses a rack for storing and suspending certain articles such as ties and shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,576 relates to a unit for displaying shoes which incorporates a storage compartment for the shoe matching the one on display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,241 illustrates a modular shoe rack made up of identical panels for assembling a shoe rack of any capacity desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,248 shows a display unit for shoes and the like which comprises storage units which can individually be swung about.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,717 discloses a display case with an improved construction involving shelves and brackets.
None of the above patents teaches the present invention.